Ek anokhi jodi
by JannatFairy
Summary: I don't know what to say plz read and rewiew
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:thank you all who rewied and as I promissed here is my story and please rewie but no bashing and plz note that In this chapter I will tell the name of girl not the boy so you have to guess who is the boy and also here boys and girl are not cid officers and plz who want to be boy'sfriend plz write in rewie and who wants to be girl's friend do tell me in rewier nd this offer is for 1 two rewiers**

**story:**

**isita father=iF,isita mother=IM,boy father=BF**

IF:beta isita bahr dekho kon aya ha

isita:jee papa dekhti hoo

if:beta kon hai

ishita:papa dekhiya letter aya hai mera Oxford university admission hogaya hai

if:yeh to baht achi baat hai iss baat pe to methai Banting hai

im:baap beti ke beech kia bate ho rahi hai

ishita:mama dekhiya mera Oxford university mein admission hogaya hai

im:sach mein mein Abhi methai leke Aati hun

(on the other hand in America ek larka apne papa se baat kar raha hora hai)

dad:kia baat hai aj baht khush nazar a rage ho

boy:khushi ki baat to hai dad

dad:to phir game bhi baton kia baat hai

boy:dad mera Oxford university mein admission ho Gaya Hai

dad:wah bhai wahKia baat hai

(in India at ishita's house)

im: beta packing hogay hai(or wo dekhti hai ke isita too rahi hai)

im:Kia hua beta

ishita:mein do saal kaisay rahugi app ke begar mama I will miss you so much

im:we will also miss you beta or assay rote Nahi hai Pagli or packing Karlo mein tumhari bahn ko khana de ke Aati Hun aur agr Nahi dia to Shona late gi

ishita:jee mama


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thanks to all who rewied and there is a change in my story that Ishita has two friends (girls) and dushyant has 3 friends(boys) and ek or baat Jo jo dust ant or isita ke friends banna chapte hein apna nam likh kar ek or baat rewie Karen or plz 3 larke or 2 larkiya Karen plz jaldi kariyah ga.

Next day in India at 5 am in airport

Ishita:mama papa or Shona app sab apna dehan rakhna or mujhe har baat se up to date rakhna

Shona:Api main app ko baht miss karungi or yaad se mere liye ek ache se jiju leke Aana

ishita:tu Nahi sudrehgi

im:beta apna dehhan rakhna or khana time pe khaa Lena or koi lotion seed hi jeez mat khana

ishita:mama mein app ko baht miss karungi or yaa papa Davai time pe kha lena

if:yaa meri maa khaa lungs or ab tu Jaa Teri flight ka time ho raha hai

ishita:apna dehhan rakhna sab log

or ishita airport ke andar chali nation hai

on the other handin America

dad:beta zada shaitani Nahi karna or kisi larki ko tang mat karna

boy:oh ho dad app ko to pata hai nake ke apka beta shaitani ke bag air reh Nahi sakta

dad:lakin phir bhi dushyant zara tamest se Rehna or koi sharat nai

dushyant:dad app to aisay key Rhein hein ken aisay meri sharat se kisi ki Jaan chali Jain ha

dad:acha theek hai Jo karna hai kar or mujse baat mat Karna

dushyant:dad app to naraz ho Gaye mein to mazak kar raha Tha or Waisay bhi agr Maine shaitani ki to aisi karo ga Jiss se kisi ko nuksaan na puhanche

dad:beta ab to sambhal jaa tera rishta Tay ho chuka hai

dushant:dad mein aisay rishtay ko Nahi maanta jiss ko meine dekha bhi Nahi or to or wo India se hai wow!

dad:acha thek hai Teri marzipan jab India jaien ge to dekh Lena baki Teri marzi

dushyant:thanks dad

dad:ab soo ja kal university bhi jana hai tujhe

dushyant:jee dad good night

or wo dono apne apne karo mein jaa ke so hate hein

in airplane

ishita PoV:the Shona bhi na pata Nahi kia kia bolti ha mein America se oss ke liye jiju kaisay la sakti Hun Or waisay bhi mera rishta Tay ho chuka haion who bhi America mein lakin mein to oska naam bhi Nahi janti ab bas mein jaldi se apni parhai khatam kar loo to phir mein apna bussines shura karo go or mujhe iss pyar wayar ke chaqar mein Nahi parhanaab dekh they hein ke America meri kismet ko kis mor pe leke jata hai

airhostis:mam plz seatbelt band lejiya plane land Karen wala hai

ishita:no response

air hostis:make seatbelt band lejiya

isihita:no response

a bit louder mame plz seat belt band lejiya

ishita:jee apne kuch kaha

air hostis:mame seatbelt

ishita:oh sorry Abhi banti hoo

pr kuch hinder baad plane land kar jata hai or apna saman Chali janti hai baht raat hone ki waja se woo so jati hai ek nai subha ka intezaar kare we


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:thanks to all who rewied and agr itne kam rewies rahe to mein story ko khatam kar doon gi so silent readers plz rewie kariya plz its a request

Subha subha ishita so rahi hoti hai tabhi door pe knock aata hai wo phir se sone lagti hai lakin phir knock aata hi wo utt kar door pe jati hai hai or surprise ho jati hai apni do bachpan ki dosto ko dekh kar

Ishita:crystal nimisha tum dono

Crystal:jee haa dono tum to Bari Chupi rustum niqli America puhanch gayi or haman bat aya bhi Nahi or agr hum tumhare ghar phone na karte to Hume to aj bhi pata na chalta hum tu se baat Nahi karte jao or Karloff apni parhai

Nimisha:haa hum Nahi karte baat

Ishita:acha sorry baba ab aisa Nahi hoga Pehle tum dono baton tum dono mere university ke hostle mein kia kar rahi ho

Crystal:yeh lo gi in madam ko to yeh bhi Nahi pata ke hum iss ke room mates ke sath sath class mates bhi hein

Ishita: kia sach mein I am very happy ke tum dono mere sath rahoge warna mein mein to yaha baht Keli mahsoos kar rahi thi yaar

Nimisha:abb hum agaye hein na tumhe bilkul bhi ekela mahsoos Karen ki zaroorat Nahi hai samjhi

Crystal: ab calo jaldi se tayar ho jao warna 1day university mein late puhanchege

Ishita:ha ha kiun Nahi

On the other hand in America dushyant's house

Dushyant subah baht mazay se sooya Hota hai tabhi oss ke dad ka re mein agaye hein

Dad PoV: shahsada lagta hai mera beta sote waqt lakin agr iss abi na otaya to monster bante der Nahi lage gi isse

Dad:beta utt jao university ke liye der ho rahi hai beta utt jao

Dusyshant:jee dad bs do minuite

Dad:Nahi beta utt jao

Wo utt kar bait jata hai or kehta hai yeh le dad mein utt Gaya

Dad:agr tumhari behn yaha hoti to kehti yeh dekhe dad apne ladle ko na koi kam na koi kaaj

Dushyant :dad app bhi na oss ke begair surf 1 hafsa Nahi reh sakte

Dad: tu bara reh saktadad hai Jo mujhe keh raha hai chal ab utt ja let ho raha ha breakfast ready ha

Dushyant:jee dad

Or wo fresh hone chala jata hai

After15 mins jab dushyant comb kar raha Hota hai tabhi Osse call Aati hai

On phone

Dushyant:helo Assalamoalikum Ji kon

Person:ei dushyant tu Kia helo welo kar raha hai hum tumhara yaha half an hour se wait kar rahe hein or tu hai ke

Dushyant:Kevin tu

Kevin:haa mein kashaf or dhanashree yaad agai hamari

Dushyant:eik eik minuite tum log mera wait kiun kar rahe ho

Kevin: ab sahab zade yeh bhi Bhool Gaye ke school ho college ho ya university hum sab ek sath Jate they hein or rahein ge

Dushyant: oh sorry yaar Abhi aya plz sorry

Kevin:acha acha thek hai jaldi aa ab

Dushyant:haa haa Abhi aya

Wo niche baghata wa aata hai or Mehta hai dad mein jaa raha hoo warna late hojaow ga

Dad:beta breakfast

Dushyant: canteen mein kha loon ga dad Allah hafiz

Dad:Allah hafiz beta dehhan se jana

Dushyant:jee dad

Outside university dushyant kashaf Kevin or dhanashree

Dushyant :helo guys

Kashaf:lo gee aa gay sahab zaday

Kevin:jaa hum tuj se baat Nahi karte

Dhanashree :jaa yahan se

Dushyant :yaar sorry to bola na

Kashaf:tu aj raat humein treet deta wo bhi 5 star hotel mein

Dushyant:haa chal deal final

Dhanashree:ab chale andar warna late hojayenge

Or wo andar chale Jate hein tabhi ishita or usske friends aate hein

Ishita:yaar chal late hogay hein hum

Nimisha:haa jaldi chal


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Guys I am sorry that I have added Assalamoalikum and allah hafiz and Kevinasnjana as I don't know that what's your name that's why I addad your name as Kevin so plz don't mind and next time I will be careful as Assalamoalikum and allah hafiz


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Guys agar app ko yeh story pas and Nahi aarahi to plz mujhe batow because rewies are decreasing day by day plzzzzzzz mujhe batow ab mein yeh chap to likh rahi Hun lekin mujhe jab tak15 rewies Nahi melange mein update Nahi karoongi ab plz yeh parhiya or mujhe batayia ab next chap ki updatation app par hai soo plz rewie and good and bad rewies are both welcome and agr ek word bhi likh do ge to I am happy and rewies sirf 8 or views 500 that is not fare na plz rewie and sorry for the small chap

Dushyant:ohh no

Kevin:kia hua

Dushyant:yaar mein apna mobile car mein hi Bhool aya tum log class mein jao mein mobile leke aya

Kashaf:jaldi aana

Dosto Taraf se ishita bhagte Huey class ki Taraf jaa rahi hoti hai or idher se dushyant bhagte hua aaraha Tha or DHARAM wo dono ek dusre se takra Jate hein lekin yahan thora different hai dushyant ishita se Nahi balke crystal se takra jata hai

Crystal was staring him continuesly

Dushyant:oh I am sorry mein zara jaldi mein tha or I am so sorry

Nimisha:app dekh ke Nahi chal sakte kia

Dushyant :ohh I am so sorry waisay puri ghalti meri bhi Nahi hai yeh bhi to bhag ke aarahi thi

Unfortunately ishita unse agey thi or use ne dushyant ko Nahi dekha

Or dushyant wahan se chala jata hai lekin crystal ko kisi or hi duniya mein chor jata hai

Nimisha while shaking crystal:Kia hua crystal are you ok

Crystal:ha ha mein thek Hun

Ishita:tum log yaha kia kar rahe ho jana Nahi hai Kia

Nimisha :ha chalo

In class

Ishita ,nimisha or crystal sab se adage ke benches pe bethi thi

Dushyant jab enter hua to oss ne ishita ko Nahi dekha lekin oss ke sath se gauzerate waqt ishita ka dupata dushyant ki watch ke sath ar Gaya

Dushyant :helo mame

Ishita:yes

Dushyant :app ka dupata

Ishita:oh I am sorry mein Abhi niqalti Hun

Yeh dekh ke crystal baht jealous feel kar rahi thi

Lekin dupata niql Nahi raha Tha or ossi waqt sir agay

Dushyant :app thora agay hojayenge sir agay hein iss liye mein idher hi Beit jata Hun

Ishita:yah sure

Yeh dekh kar crystal

Crystal:ishita tum idher aake bait jao plz

Ishita:ok

Dushyant PoV:wow nice name ishita or lag bhi sweet rahi hai

Ishita crystal ke paas chali jati hai or crystal Dushyant ke paas lekin crystal dushyant ke paas aana ki baar baar koshish kar rahi hoti hai jiski waja se dushyant irritate Hota hai or wahan se uth kar chala jata ha

Puri university mein sab larkiya dushyant pe marti hein lekin ishita hamesha uss se dur rehti hai Jo dushyant ko baht pasand Aati hai

One day:

Puri class ko ek project Milano onhone apne partners ke sath karna Tha or dushyant or ishita ek dusre ke partners banne or onhone library mein kasm Karne ka Faisla kia

In liberary

Wo dono it a jhager rahe the ke

Ishita:yeh wail line idher lakhni hai

Dushyant :Nahi yeh Nahi likhini

Ishita:thek hai phir mein jaa rahi Hun app khud hi complete larke dedena sir ko

Dushyant :thek hai karloonga app ke jaisa Nahi Hun

Ishita:dekhte hein

Dushyant :dekh Lena

Jab wo gayi or dushyant ne kasm karna shuru kia lekin ussey kuch Samajti mein Nahi aaraha Tha or wo wahan se project complete kiye begair hi chala Gaya

Next day in class

Sir:So nimisha and Kevin your project

Nimisha:here is our project sir

Sir:Good ishita and dushyant where is yours

Dushyant:sir we are sorry we will give our project tomorrow

Sir:what!you have to do 10 projects and this is your punishment

Ishita:we are sorry sir

In cafeteria

Ishita: kiun agayi apki Aqal tikane

Dushyant: I am sorry ishita kia tum mere ghr aaskti ho

Ishita :exquiseme

Dushyant:oh mera matlab ha project complete Karne ke liye

Ishita:thek hai ajaow gi

In Dushyant's house

Dushyant bethke tv dekh raha Tha or apne papa ke sath baatey kar raha Tha

Dad:beta mujhe ek bahu la de

Dushyant : dad app phir shuru hogaye

Tabhi bell bajti hai or dad door pe dekhene Jate hein

Dad:jee beta app kon

Ishita:hello uncle mera naam ishita hai or mujhe Dushyant se Milan hai

Dushyant:dad kon aaya ha

Dad:beta ishita aayi hai

Dushyant: dad Osse andar bhej de

Dad to ishita:beta tum India se ho

Ishita:jee uncle mein Indian Hun

Dad:jao beta dushyant andar hai

Ishita:jee uncle

Dad PoV:kitni achi bachi hai or hai bhi India se


	6. Chapter 6

Hy guys Maham here guyz I am so sorry I can't update my stor till 15 days because I am going to be married so guyz please forgive me you know na that when a girl is getting married can't think anything so plz try to under stand my situation

thanks for your rewies in previous chap


	7. Chapter 7

Hy guys Maham here,sorry I m very sorry guys for the late update I know I promised you that I will update my story in 15 days and my wedding was in 16nth days but due to some problems my wedding was fixed after 14 days and I was very busy and was not able to update so plz forgive me and sorry for the short chap plz read and review

The story:-

Precious chap:ishita came to Dushyant's house and Dushyant's father liked him very much.

New update:

Ishita goes to study and she was stuns to see the mess in the study. She called dushyant

Ishita:dushyant dushyant

Dushyant: Haan aya kia hua

When he came there he saw the study

Dushyant: Tum yahan kia kar rahi ho

Ishita:excuse me mujhe yahan uncle ne bheja hai onhon ne kaha ke Tum apna university ka kaam study mein kartey ho lekin yahan to

Dushyant:ohh sorry wo mein ek book dhund raha Tha to yeh sab mess ho Gaya

Ishita:to abb kaam kaha karna hai

Dushyant:bedroom mein kar letay hein

Ishita:Haan wo study to saara messed up hai iss Liya

After then they start working on there 10 projects and after 8 hours ther were done with there work and they were very tired after working continuesly then

Dad:beta kuch to khaa lo it a kaam karoge to bimaar hojaoge

Dushyant:jee dad aarahey hein

Ishita:ab mein nikalti Hun baht lait hogaya hai

Dushyant:yaar kuch to khaa lo puray 8 hours se kaam kar rahi ho or tumhe pata hai aj mein ne continuesly pure 8 hours kaam kiye hai wo bhi sirf or sirf tumhari waja se thankyou

Ishita: iss mein thankyou ki koi baat Nahi hai waisay bhi hum classmates hein to itna to banta hai lekin ab mujhe jana hoga merey Dostay mera Khanay pe wait kar rahi hongi

Dushyant:Abhi tak wait kar rahi hongi mein kuch samjha Nahi

Ishita:asal mein hum sub jitni bhi Dostay hein sab bechpan se hein or hum ne eik wada kia Tha ke hum Jo kuch karayge sab eik saath karein ge that's why

Dushyant:ohk chalo mein tumhein chor deta Hun

Ishita:Nahi Nahi mein chali jaungi thanks

Dushyant:no arguments chalo merey sath raat baht hogayi hai or waisay bhi yeh America hai India Nahi

Ishita:thanks

Dushyant:ab yeh kis Liya

Ishita: chalo jaldi chalo lait horahay hein

Dushyant:haa chalo darling

Ishita:darling?

Dushyant:haa yaar ab to hum friends hein na

Ishita: hum kab bane friends

Dushyant:yaar itni der se hum log kaam kar rahey hein ek saath or Tum kehti hike hum friends Nahi a joke

Ishita:thek hai friends but don't call me darling

Dushyant:why not?

Ishita:chal Nahi hai kia

Dushyant:hmm chalo

And they went towards the hostel meantime the hostel came

Ishita:thanks

Dushyant:anytime while smiling


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guyz Maham here. How are you all? Sorryyyyy for the late update and THANKYOU guyz for the review. I am very happy because I didn't expect so many reviews,THANKYOU veryyyyy much

Previous chap: dushyant drops ishita at home after working for so long

Story:-

After reaching home dushyant went to his dad's room

Dad:to beta Kia khayal hai?

Dushyant: khayal? Kis bare mein dad,mein kuch samjha Nahi

Dad: ishita ke baarey mein

Dushyant: ishita ke baarey mein?

Dad:acha yeh bata ke terey university mein koi Crystal parhti hai

Dushyant: Haan dad wo ishita ki kaafi achi dost app oss ko kaisay jaantay hein

Dad: beta wo wahi larki hai jiss ke saath meiney tera rishta Tay Kia hai

Dushyant: dad saaf saaf batayein please

Dad: beta aj ishita ke dad ka mujhey phone aya Tha ke crystal America mein Oxford university mein parh rahi hai apni do behno ke saath or jab mujhe pata Chala to meiney oss ki behno ke naam pochay to onhoney mujhe bataya ke ishita or nimisha oss ki step sisters hein or onhoney Ishita ko adopt Kia Tha

ON THE OTHER HAND IN ISHITA,NIMISHA AND CRYSTAL ROOM

nimisha: crystal terey would be husband ka Kia naam hai? Yaar waisay ek baat to hai hum teeno Behney hotay wi bhi apne apne jija Jo ka naam Nahi jaantay:( kaash mummy papa hamein alag alag shaher rehney na bhejtey :((

Crystal: kaash Asia hota or merey fiancé ca naam Dushyant hai ( while blushing)

Nimisha: ohoooo ;)

Crystal: waisay meray jija ji ka Kia naam hai

Nimisha: sachin ( badly blushing)

WHILE ISHITA IS LOST SOMEWHERE

CRYSATAL: ishita ko Kia hogaya hai jabse aayi hai tabse gum sum hai

Nimisha: pata Nahi chal puchtey hein

Crystal:ishita

No response

Nimisha: ishita (a bit louder)

No response

Crystal:( tapped her shoulder) ishita

Ishita: Kia hoa

Nimisha: tumhe Kia hua

Ishita: kuch Nahi bas Thak gayi sonney jaa rahi hoon

And she went

Nimisha: kahi yeh Kevin ke khayalo mein to Nahi doobh hooyi

Crystal:yeh Kevin kon ha,kahi tu Dushyant ke friend ke baarey mein to baat Nahi kar rahi

Nimisha:Haan wohi Kevin joke ishita ka would be hubby hai

Crystal: WHAT? (Shocked) tu Kia bole jaa rahi hai merey samaj mein kuch Nahi aaraha hai

Nimisha:aj dad ka phone aaya Tha or onhoney bataya ke Dushyant ka dost Kevin hi ishita ka fiancé hai

Crystal:(while trying to control her emotions) mujhe kuch kaam yaad aagaya hai,mein aati Hun

A/N:sorry for the small chap and once again sorry because I will be not able to post next chap soon because of some personal reasons so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz mujhe maaf kar do but promise I will try my best to post the next chap as soon as possible


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys Maham here,so here is your update and thanks to all who reviewed

Enjoy :)

Previous chapter:after listening to each other fiancées name ishita and crystal went

New chap:-

Nimisha PoV:pata Nahi inn ko Kia ho Gaya hai,chalo ab mein bhi soo jaati Hun

On the other hand

Crystal was crying in garden

Crystal's PoV while crying : meiney der Kardi Kevin ko apne dil ki baat bataney mein,ab wo kisi or ka hogaya hai,mein dad ko kaisay samjhaow ke mein dushyant se shaadi Nahi karna chahti

On the other hand in room

Ishita's pov: yeh mujhe Kia horaha hai kiun mein dushyant ke baarey mein soch rahi Hun kahi mujhe py... To Nahi Nahi Nahi aisa Nahi hosakta hai wo merey behn ke hone wala pati hai

Dushyant home

Dushyant PoV : mein or crystal aisa Nahi hosakta,lekin mein dad ko dukh bhi Nahi de sakta,mujhe kuch Samaj Nahi aaraha hai ke mein Kia Karoon

Kevin's house

Kevin's PoV : mein Kia Karoon mein crystal se pyaar karta hoon or ishita se shaadi,Nahi aisa Nahi hona chahiye,lekin mein apni Maa ko dukh Nahi desakta jinhone mujhe itney armano se America bheja hai,mujhe kuch Samaj Nahi aaraha hai

Next day in university

Crystal,ishita and nimisha were sitting in cafeteria and chatting normally

Dushyant:crystal mujhe tumse baat karni hai

Crystal: Jee boliye

Dushyant: yahaan Nahi akele mein

Nimisha:ohoooo ;)

Crystal: Jee chaliye

Outside in the garden

Dushyant: Kia tumhe yeh rishta manzoor hai

Crystal's PoV: mein apni behn ki zindagi barbaad Nahi karsakti Kevin ko osse cheen kar

Dushyant: kahaan kho gayi meiney kuch puchaa hai tumse

Crystal: Haan manzoor hai

Dushyant: thek hai

And they went from there

In the cafeteria

Kevin : hello guys can I join you

Nimisha: yeh sure

Kevin: crystal kahaan hai

Ishita: wo dushyant ke saath gayi hai

Kevin : Haan BHAI wo to ab Ossey ke saath hogi ( trying to control himself)

Nimisha: lo aagaye dono

Dushyant and crystal together: hey guyz we are back

Nimisha: hogaya ho app dono ka romance khatam to hamein bhi thora time dedein

Dushyant: aisey koi baat Nahi hai

Ishita: Haan Haan sab jaantay hein ke kaisey baat hai ( trying to behave normal)

Eye lock between ishita and dushyant

Background music

Hai alvida tujhe  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
Safar yeh tera, yeh raasta tera  
Tujhe jeena hai.. mere bina

Ho teri saari shoharatein  
Hai yeh duaa..  
Tujhi pe saari rehamatein  
Hai yeh duaa..  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
Bhula dena mujhe  
Hai alvida tujhe  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina

Tu hi hai kinaara tera  
Tu hi to sahaara tera  
Tu hi hai taraana kal ka  
Tu hi to fasaana kal ka  
Khud pe yaqeen tu karna  
tu apna khuda... (x2)

Khizaan ki shaam hoon main (khiza: Autumn)  
Tu hai nayi subah  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina

Khilengi jahaan.. bahaarein sabhi  
Mujhe tu wahaan.. paayega  
Rahengi jahaan.. humaari wafa  
Mujhe tu wahaan.. paayega  
Milunga main iss tarah, waada raha  
Rahunga sang main sada, waada raha  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina!

Bhula dena mujhe  
Hai alvida tujhe  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
Tujhe jeena hai, haan mere bina!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys Maham her,how are my lovely reviewers,first of all THANKYOU very much for such lovely reviews. I am sad because my reviewers have not satisfied me because number of reviews were very less.i know it's also my fault that I don't update my story soon and I am sorry for that but please ab tw mein jaldi aagayi hoon na so please review.

Previous chap:- all of the couples have believed on their destiny and accepted to marry although they were not agree by heart

Story:-

Kevin: ishita kahaan kho gayi

Ishita: no response

Kevin: ishita ( a bit louder)

Both came out of their trance

Ishita: Kia hua Kevin chilla kiun rahe ho

Nimisha: Kia hogaya hai ishita, Kevin tumhey itni der we bula raha Tha iss liye oss me thora ooncha kaha. Chilla wo Nahi Tum rahi ho

Ishita: oh I am sorry Kevin wo asal mein mai kuch soch rahi thi

Kevin: it's ok dear nothing happens

Dushyant: mein ghar jaa raha hoon

Kevin:what?

Dushyant: Haan merey kuch tabiyat Sahi Nahi hai

Dhanashree: hello guys,how are you all? Yaar yahaan itni khaamoshi kiun hai? Mein thorey deno keliye India Kia Gaya Tum logo ki tw seeti Gul hogayi

Kevin: Tum tw hum se baat bhi na karo

Dhanashree: ok I am sorry mujhey pata hai Tum sub mujhe se baht naraaz ho lekin yaar please baat ko samjho meray father ki tabiyat kharaab thi

Dushyant:ok maaf Kia lekin osski barpai karni hogi

Kevin: uncle ki tabiyat Kesi hai abb

Dhanashree: thek hai barpai kardunga bhai or papa ki tabiyat ab Behtar hai

Ishita: chalo kahi dinner pe chaltey hein

Kevin: Haan Haan kiun Nahi

Nimisha: Nahi yaar hum Nahi Tum log jaaow na apni dinner DATE par ;-)

Dushyant:mein ghar jaa raha hoon

And he went

Nimisha:issey Kia hua

Crystal: pata Nahi

At Dushyant's home

Dushyant PoV: yeh mujhe Kia horaha hai kiun mujh she ishita kisi or ke saath bardaash Nahi horaahi hai,Nahi aisa Nahi hona chahiye mein dad ko dukh Nahi de sakta,mujhey yeh khaual apne damaagh she nikalne honge

(Dushyant's heart in front of him=s Dushyant )

S dushyant: Tum apne damaagh ko tw sambhaal logey lekin dil ko kaisay sambhalo ge

Dushyant:kon ho Tum

S Dushyant: tumhara dil, meray sawal ka jawab do

Dushyant: mujhey Nahi pata

S Dushyant: kab tak apne dil se jhoot bolo ge

Dushyant: mein kisi se jhoot Nahi Bol raha

Dad:beta akelay mein kis se baatey kar Rahey ho

Dushyant:aapne dil se yeh dekhiye yeh saamne

Dad: koi bhi Nahi hai beta wahaan, Kia hua beta koi problem hai

Dushyant: Nahi dad bas aisay hi

Dad:beta soo jaaow raat baht hogayi hai

Dushyant: ok dad goodnight

Bhool na jaana mujhe..

Yaad na aana mujhe…

Bhool na jaana mujhe..

Yaad na aana mujhe…

Khwaabo mein mere sapne hai tere..

Khwaabo mein mere sapne hai tere…

Ab na jagana mujhe..

Yaad na aana haa aa….

Hoon beh raha sailaab mein..

Tera bana bas khwaab mein…

Hoon beh raha sailaab mein..

Tera bana bas khwaab mein…

Aati nahin neende magar...

Din hai mera bas raat mein…

Aati nahin neende magar..

Din hai mera bas raat mein…

Karke deewana mujhe..

Yaad na aana haa aa….

Faila hai har soo suna andhera..

Tu hi thaa ab koan hai mera…

Faila hai har soo suna andhera..

Tu hi thaa ab koan hai mera…

Hai iltazaar mere khuda..

Jaake use itna bataa…

Hai iltazaar mere khuda..

Jaake use itna bataa…

Karke deewana mujhe..

Yaad na aana mujhe…

Bhool na jaana mujhe..

Yaad na aana haa aa….


End file.
